The identity of Count Olaf
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Count Olaf is really the alter ego of a 15 year old wizard. but which one. Join Dumble dore and the beaudelaires on a quest to find the indeitity of Count Olaf
1. New Guardian

New guardian

Mr. Poe went to the Beudelairs to tell them the wonderful news. A nice grandfatherly figureby the name of Albus Dumbledore had become their guardian. Mr. Poe said that Mr. Dumbledore would be meeting them at a pub in London called the Leaky cauldron. Mr. Poe was driving them there now. For the entire car ride Violet Sunny and Klaus were silent. The only identification they could find of Dumbledore was something called a chocolate frog card. It sounded like Dumbledore had very bad delusions from what Klaus could see. He tried to tell this.

"Nonsence, Klaus, I know Dumbledore and the truth is he has a secret. I am one of the few muggles that know of this secret." Poe said proudly.

"What's a muggle." Klaus said.

"Don't rightly know, Dumbledore and his crowd called me it and I liked the name so I call my self a muggle, whatever they ment by it."

"This is weird." Violet said. "What is Dumbledore's crowd."

"I promised to keep it a secret." Poe said smiling doefully.

Mr. Poe stopped his car and got out. He opened Violet's door and let the children out. All they saw was a bookstore and a resteraunt. "Where's the pub." Klaus asked.

"Oh right I forgot. Dumbledore told me this will happen. No need to worry children." Mr. Poe said pulling out a piece of paper. He looked at the space between the bookstore and the resteraunt and said "Mr. Poe, Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelair are allowed to enter the Leaky Cauldron."

From out of nowhere the dingiest pub any of the orphans have ever seen appeared out of nowhere. They haulted a bit before entering. The walked through the door and all the people at the bar turned to look at them.

Tom the barman walked over to Mr. Poe and said, "Mr. Pool I presume."

"No, no, no, it's Mr. Poe. Now where is Professor Dumbledore." Mr. Poe asked

"Right here, Mr. Poe. I do like to get aqauited with people so may I call you by your first name." A voice said behind them.

Violet, Sunny, and Klaus turned around to see a kindly old man smiling down at them. He looked back up to Mr. Poe. Mr. Poe finally came out of his shock and said, "You may call me Edward, Mr. Dumbledore." Poe said shaking the man's hand.

"And you Edward may call me Albus." Dumbledore said smiling then he looked down at Violet, Sunny, and Klaus. "And these must be the Beudilaries. Did you know that your family was at one time a powerful family in Britain."

"No, I didn't." Klaus said, "Then again I didn't really read all those books on England my mother gave me." He said sadly.

"Oh, that's okay, I am excited about how you will like Hogwarts. The good news is unlike most students there you will not take part in any classes seeing as how you are _not_ exceptionally gifted."

"I beg your pardon," Mr. Poe said flustered. "Are you calling the children dumb."

"No, Edward I am simply stating the fact that I am taking a big risk adopting Muggles." Albus said calmly.

"What exactly are Muggles." Klaus said.

Before Albus could answer however, a ruckus started at the bar. "So these are the ruddy muggles your adopting," A dirty fat man said getting off his bar stool and pointing at the Beaudelaires.

"Mr. Poe, I suggest you make a run for it." Dumbledore said grabing Violet and Klaus by the arm. Half the bar was running angrily with what Violet saw as woden sticks, not clubs but small pointy sticks. She had never seen on of them before.

Mr. Poe ran outside and left without a goodbye while Dumbledore spun around. Violet heard a big crack and was soon suffocated by Darkness. When the feeling lifted, Violet, Sunny, Klaus, and Dumbledore found themselves in a samll town.

"Where are we." Violet said.

"Wait until we get to my office." Dumbledore said. He walked down the street with the baudelaires in tow. "You said something about Hogwarts, what is Hogwarts exactly." Klaus said.

Dumbledore pointed up. Klaus, Violet and Sunnylooked up and gasped. On a hill overlooking the town was a gigantic magnificent castle. "That is Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

They walked into the castle and was surprised by its grandure on the inside. They walked down magnificent hallways and saw classrooms on the inside. Dumbledore finally led them to a big stone Gargoyle. "Lemon drops." He said. The gargoyle moved away showing an escelating staircase. Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Dumbledore walked up it. After that the staircase took them to a nioce woodent door. They entered the room and was amazed at all the paintings on the walls and the weird silver instruments.

"Welcome to your new home." Dumbledore said. "We have a lot to talk about."


	2. Conversation

Conversation

Violet Sunny and Klaus sat down before Dumbledore and waited for him to speak. "So Violet, Klaus and Sunny, how do you like Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"It's nice." Violet said.

"We have a lot to talk about. I'm going to be frank with you. When I first heard your story I wasn't all that intrigued. That changed when I saw a picture of your archenemy, Count Olaf. Now pay attention, what I am fixing to say to you is going to be shocking. Count Olaf isn't who you think he is. The whole sad sorry tale starts with your great great great great great grandparents. The Baudelaire family was the most powerful in Europe during medieval times. They hunted down and killed a lot of Wizards. Now the wiz-". Dumbledore was cut off by Klaus.

"Did you just say wizards?" Klaus said.

"Oh, I forgot, I am a wizard and this castle is a school for wizards." Dumbledore said

"So, wizards exist." Violet said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "The good and the bad. Your ancestors met the bad part of the wizards and some were destroyed. That made the Baudelaire family wages an all out war on wizard kind. They killed millions of wizards and your whole family generation after generation did it right up till your parents. If I recall correctly, I heard your father once took a shot at Voldemort. Of course your family wasn't killed by Voldemort; they were killed by someone else. Here's the kicker, the killer goes to this school and is in the fifth year. The killer of your parents is only 15 years old and he is a wizard." Dumbledore said sadly

"What was the motive?" Klaus said.

"Klaus!" Violet said shaking her head.

Dumbledore sighed sadly and said "Greed"

Klaus looked angry. "Olaf."

"But Klaus that's impossible, Count Olaf is an old man." Violet said.

"Count Olaf is an alter ego of a 15 year old wizard." Dumbledore said.

"Do you know who it is?" Klaus said.

"I have a suspect." Dumbledore said.

"Who," Klaus said angrily

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.


	3. The Plan

The plan

"Do you have a plan to draw this malfoy character out" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I do, In a few days time the welcoming feast will happen. In that welcoming feat I will introduce you to the school and then we will see the students especially Malfoy's expression when I out you." Dumbledore said.

"I really hope this works. I can't wait to finally have Olaf or Malfoy arrested for his crimes." Klaus said angrily.

"It all depends on if you think he is Olaf, remember he is just a suspect. Al I know is that Olaf does go to this school now and by letting him know you are here we will be drawing him out. It may be Malfoy or someone else but Olaf is here." Dumbledore said.

"But won't Olaf try to kill us when he finds out we're here?" Violet asked.

"There's no need to worry Violet." Klaus said getting up and pacing the room. "If anything I 'll try my hardest to kill him before he kills us."

"You're going to kill him." Violet said.

"If the police let him go again, yes." Klaus said

"That's a plan if I ever heard one." A voice said behind them.

The Baudilaires and Dumbledore turned around to find a man in a lime green bowler hat smiling at them. "Ah, Cornelius, how are you." Dumbledore said.

"So, word is that you have a killer in youir school." Fudge said. "Tell me you three what exactly did Olaf do to you that would make you want to kill him."

Violet Klaus and Sunny started the whole unfortunate tale. When they got through Fudge was a mixture of angry and sad. "How the hell could your government just let it happen." He said angrily.

"Isn't how the newspaper and the goverments reaction to the Beaudilaires exactly how you are treating Harry right now." Dumbledore said.

"That's different and you know it, Dumbledore." Fudge snapped.

"Harry?" Violet asked.

"Oh never you mind, a complete nutter in this world who believes YOU-KNOW-WHO is back." Fudge said

"YOU-KNOW-WHO" Violet asked.

"A very dark wizard who killed a lot of people a long tiome ago." Fudge said. "Anyway Dumbledore, I like what you've done to these children and the ministry will priovided andy means to catch the Olaf fellow."

"Thank you very much Mr. Fudge." Violet said.

"Not at all my girl." Fudge said leaving them.


	4. The feast

The feast

Violet, Sunny, and Klaus waited until Dumbledore called them. They were a little scared that they would see Olaf in the sea of people out there. They saw the sorting and Dumbledore rose up to speak. "I know I usually wait to speak after the feast but I hope you will bear with me just a little while longer. I would like to take this time to welcome to our school and our family the three Baudelaire orphans. Please give them a welcome. Everybody give it up for Violet Baudelaire."

Violet walked out to a lot of applause. She looked around and looked to the Slytherin table looking for Malfoy. She looked up and down the table until she found him. They both looked into each other's eyes. She recognized his eyes as Olaf's. What surprised her was that Malfoy looked scared.

Malfoy had a right to be scared. Half of his extended family had been killed by these girls' ancestors. Damn right he was scared. It was a miracle that he wasn't crapping his pants looking at her.

"Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire" Dumbledore said. Klaus holding Sunny walked out and immediately found Malfoy. He saw Olaf's eyes and gave Malfoy a look of hatred so horrible that Malfoy jumped.

Malfoy didn't like the way they were looking at him. He was completely petrified. Here he was being starred down by the most feared muggle family ever to walk across Europe. He was completely scared.

On the other side of the great hall, Hermione Granger was looking at the three orphans. She was completely entranced. She had read the articles on them and decided that they were innocent much like Harry was of being insane. She looked at the orphans then leaned in to speak to Harry. She was fixing to talk when she caught the look on Harry's face.

Harry was looking at the orphans with a look of mixture. His face and eyes looked at the Baudelaire's with longing in them, yet also with an evil look in his eye. He smiled at them yet they were looking at the Slytherin table at Malfoy. If they would have had the chance to look over to Harry then in that moment they could have realized their mistake. Alas though they did not look at Harry. If they had of looked at him they would have seen the complete look of evil on the face of Harry Potter also known as Count Olaf.


	5. Recognition

Recognition

The moment Harry Potter walked into the great hall, he knew something was off by the looks on the faces of the students. They were angry faces. He knew that Dumbledore adopted some children and he waited to see who they were. He saw Ron and Hermione argue and settled down to eat. They argued just like Esme Squalor and Carmelia Spatz. He smiled when he though of them. Thanks to Hermione's time turner, he had gone back in time and lived villounously under an assumed name, Cout Olaf.

He then thought about the Baudelairs. Seeing as how the past him wasn't alive he copuldn't access his funds and therefore turned villain. He then found out about the Baeudilaires and their fortune. He went to the house and swindled the parents into naming him first guardian if they ever died. He only did this as a investment.

Villainy and acting had already matched him up with a huge fortune. He was making an investment in the Baudelaires for fun. He was shocked when he heard about the Baudelaire fire. He never acctually believed that the children would come to him. He just took it in turn. He then became even more villounous as he tried to get his jhands on the fortune the Beaudelaires would get. It led him to near death on the island. He waited on the island until his young self decided to go back in time. He then took adavantage and using magic made him self look exactly like Harry Potter, his young self.

Now Olaf found himself in the exact place he had seen years before but in temporal present had only left 2 days ago. As far as he was concerned, Harry Potter died when he went back in time and now he Count Olaf was all that was left.

When Dumbledore brolught out the orphans it was like christmas had come early. He had them in his hands all thanks to the stupid ramblings and thoughts of a old fool. Dumbledore had brought the orphans to Hogwarts, where Olaf could now take them and their fortune. But being back in his teenage form, he looked at Violet Baeudelaire with lust in his eyes for he was now a teenager and she was a teenager. His wicked villinous mind went to work trying to see how he could make the oldest orpjhan fall for him and then both their fourtunes could be merged into one. He now realised that he could manipulate Klaus and the monkey(Sunny) too using his former appearance of Harry Potter.

He almost laughed as they were looking across the room at Draco Malfoy. He knew that that was who Dumbledore would pick as a suspect for Olaf. Harry looked at the orphans and smiled.

Violet looked away from Malfoy and looked around the hall at the other tables. It was then her eyes met Harry Olaf's gaze. Something electric passed between them and they both felt their hearts lurch toward one another.

Harry was completely shocked at this. He didn't like Violet in that way but then he remembered his feelings toward her during his ramblings. He looked at Violet and Violet looked at him. Then something clicked in Violet's eyes and she smiled at Henri Olaf. That was Harry's name for his alter ego 30 years ago when he first arrived in 1950. Harry smiled back. This was going to be a good and villinous year.


End file.
